Russia's Angel
by Murasaki Argenteria
Summary: She was the strangest person he had ever met. And she was like a mix of the two most interesting/annoying nations he knew. She was also human -or was she...? Well, whatever. He was stuck with her, either way. INCOMPLETE!
1. IMPORTANT! Edit? What Edit?

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU MOVE ON!**

Before Anyone Reads Anything, I would like to note that you should check out my Profile. But Since I'm sure none of you (or very few of you) are actually going to do that, I'm going to say everything here as well... Summarized/Said Differently.

Ok, so, I know I said I was going to revise everything but I've been on hiatus for so long and people have actually asked for me to put everything up as it has been before. So to those that asked for that YES, That is exactly what I am going to do.

However, because some of the revisions were a bit...radical...to say the least, I have decided to post EVERYTHING (at least for the ones that I have the originals for) exactly as they were before I started taking things down and revising. For some of the things, stories might make more sense or Omake's and things (Like Stuck's Theatre thing...which I will be taking down).

On the other hand, because I will be doing this, I will NOT be posting the revisions on this account. I will do it on another account once I can get back into the swing of things. I am only doing this right now because I happen to have a bit of time to do so, and I have no assignments that absolutely need to be done _right now_. Please remember I am a college student/freshman that is trying to adjust to college life, so things may take a little while. However, I WILL NOT abandon the stories I have on this account. The revisions will simply be posted on another account which I will inform everyone of once I find/remember/create one. So please be patient for a while more, and thank you.

That's really all I wanted to tell you guys, so enjoy the old stuff! (And yes, that means these won't be finished... at least, not on this account! I will, however, post a notice when I figure out my other account, so don't worry! You will be getting everything and more when I finally get to posting things again... OTL)

Anyways, that should be everything (Wow, this is longer than what I posted on my profile...weird), so hopefully you can all still enjoy my old juvenile writing!

- Murasaki Argenteria (04.25.2013)


	2. X Blood Zero X Prologue: White Death X

**A/N**: Edited this. Not much _to_ edit except, maybe, to make it flow a little better. Still not completely satisfied, but I figured I'd just finish the story then come back or I'll never get past this chapter. =3

**Summary**: She was the strangest person he had ever met. And she was like a mix of the two most interesting/annoying nations he knew. She was also human -or _was_ she...? Well, whatever. He was stuck with her, either way.

**Genre**: Supernatural, Romance, Parody, Angst-ish in future chapters, and one more that I won't say cuz it'll ruin the plot.

**Pairing?**: RUSSIA/Ivan x OC

**Rating**: T+ for now, might go up in the future.

All other notes are at the bottom of this page. Fufufu...

* * *

_Presenting..._

**Russia's Angel**

_by _Murasaki Argenteria

* * *

+ **Prologue**: _White Death -_

* * *

Snow crunched softly beneath the worn sneakers of a young teenage girl as she took step, after step, on the snow-covered sidewalk. The only other sign of life as she trod on was the occasional passing vehicle -but even _that_ was scarce.

The small white clouds of white that made up of her soft breaths stained the air a -light- hazy white, stirring the otherwise still air around her (just more proof that winter had arrived), as aforementioned breaths turned to vapor, dying the crisp, cold air with its misty whiteness, before dissipating -and disappearing- from sight.

The land settled in for deep slumber, as winter moved in -at _last_- like a silent white blanket, tucking it in for 'bed'...

Some days (years, technically, for those that lived on the land itself), the land would 'rest' for longer -or shorter- periods of time, depending on when Winter chose to arrive, tucking it into a 'bed' of snow...

To sleep, whether it wanted to or not.

But, either way, it would yield in the end -it would succumb to the much-needed respite in order to replenish the earth of its nutrients- and repeat the process over and over again -and year after year...

The almost silent sound of breathing and feet trudging through the steadily rising levels of white, were gradually becoming slower -slower, fainter, and _weaker_- as limbs and muscles began to rapidly lose feeling, slowing becoming more and more affected by the silent blanket of white that only seemed to grow harder -and higher- to traverse through, despite the tracks already made, and the (meager) distance reached.

In fact, the snow had already become about an inch or so over ankle deep, and was _still_ steadily rising...

And, already, the onyx hairs on the girl's head were stuck with the white (snow) dusting her head, clothes, and bag, even as she tried to shake it off -to rid her body of the coldness coming from the white 'fluff' slowly seeping into her core.

_She was only halfway home..._

She couldn't stop here -no matter _how_ rapidly her limbs were losing feeling...

Actually, _especially_ because of how fast they were...

After all, she was only halfway...

Oh, but... how long had she been walking now? She really wasn't sure. All she _did_ know was that she was only _just_ past the halfway mark -of _that_, she was confident.

After all, she could just _faintly_ make out the cemetery right across the street from where she was.

True, it had felt like an eternity just for her to get this far, but she figured that it had probably only taken about ten minutes or so for her to get there.

.  
.

It had actually been a little over_ twenty_...

_Ah... so cold_... she thought rather hazily as she sneezed again, shivering a bit as she sniffed, rubbing her arms and trying to warm her already stiff and freezing fingers, as well as her arms.

It was freezing out there!

Perhaps she should have called home for a ride after all, she thought absently. Or maybe hitched a ride halfway with one of the others -or even asked Heann (hee-n) -her best friend-'s mother if she wouldn't have minded -too terribly- going out of her way to send her home, seeing as she had chosen to wait the twenty minutes for her to arrive, talking all the while, to make sure said best friend's ride got there -and that she actually _would_ get home- and that she wasn't the last one there.

She probably shouldn't have...

Oh well, it was too late now.

Yes... _much_ too late, as she continued on, walking straight as she thought, going right into the road now, instead of following the somewhat-winding sidewalk she _should_ have been on.

Too late, as a car drove straight on (following the road), and heading _right_ for her, the previously soft snowfall having -suddenly- taken a turn for the worst, just minutes ago, blinding both parties, and causing neither to be able to sight the other, as they continued on their 'paths'...

She didn't even have enough time to shield her eyes from the brightness (of the headlights), before it was all over...

...Snow continued to fall, muffling all noise with its silence, as the car stopped at last.

The only signs of life _now_, were the blinking of the car's lights, and the driver, as they (driver and passenger) rushed out of the vehicle, neither bothering to shut the doors, as a cellphone was whipped out, already connecting to 911 as a deep, crimson red spilled onto the road, dying the otherwise still and white landscape...

And staining the snow -along with all that it touched- red in the liquid of life we call 'blood'...

* * *

**A/N**: Whoot! Prologue done! XD It's short, but hey! It's a prologue~ =P

And yeah... I know~ I should be working on other stuff but... I already had this part written down already -and half of the first chapter, too. =P Lol.

**England**: Bloody hell! *stomps in* _What_ in the name of go-(no, wait, god is a girl... and _her_... *shudder* crap. Never mind)- What in the name of all that is holy is this about me being '_fruity_'? *is greatly upset after reading a few 'ideas'*

**Authoress**: Eh? *innocent look* What are you talking about? I haven't gotten that far in the sto- I mean... *shifty eyes* I never said anything about you(r blood) being fruity...?

**England**: *glares* Ha_ha_, _very_ funny. I happened across _this_ little tidbit! *holds up struggling 'idea'*

**Authoress**: Crap... *mutters* Er... It... was... Oh! Right! =P I got the idea for this story cuz of 'that'! XD And it all started with m(e)-my demon... yeah! My 'half-demon' needing blood-sustenance -kinda like a vampire? And, well... you know... *shrugs*

**England**: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL-! *starts, then stops, then starts again* Why can't you have her drink _Alfred_'s blood? And turning my faeries against me? REALLY? !

**Authoress**: *whistles innocently (but unfortunately can't whistle to save her own life)* Uhm... Oh! Right! It's cuz Alfred's blood smells like... greasy... burgers? *blinks* Yeah, I think that was it. Besides, there's no such thing as a 'faerie' *lies, as she watches a Faerie fly past behind Arthur's head*

**England**: *twitch* They do _so_- *sighs and stops giving up* Then what about the bloody Fro- I mean... _France_?

**Authoress**: Erhm... Well... You know... he's all... _froggy_... and stuff... *shifty eyes*

And he's way too much of a perv... *mutters* You know, a girl like her would NOT be safe from France, the lech... *side look* (Besides, he's a freakin' _nutter_!)

**England**: *sweats* That's... true... *can't deny it* Isn't there anyone _else_?

**Authoress**: What? And ruin the storyline? No thanks! Besides, you should take this as a compliment! It means you're... healthy... and stuff... *shifty eyes* Now then, since you're here anyways~~ *eyes glint*

**England**: *sweats and backs up a step* Oh crap... *mutters*

**Authoress**: You can do the disclaimer, Arthur~~ =D

**England**: *groans* Must I, really?

**Authoress**: ...I could always lock you in a room with Alfred...

**England**: (O.0) Okay, okay! God-!

*sighs and 'mentally prepares self*

"Murasaki Argenteria does NOT, in any way whatsoever, own Hetalia!"

*but adds under breath* Thank the _Lord_ for that bit of relief...

**Authoress**: Hey-! I_ heard _that! *throws random object*

**England**: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL-? *gets hit in the head*

Wha- Did you just throw a bloody _mint bunny_ at me? *incredulous look at the poor mint bunny in his hand*

**Authoress**: Uh... no? *shifty eyes* I... threw... a... *pauses and blinks*

Actually, I have _no_ idea what I threw at you. *blunt*

**England**: *sweats* Are you bloody _serious…_? *stares*

**Authoress**: Heh...heh...? Uh-Uhm... ALFRED-! HEEELP! *screams*

**England**: What-? ! Oh _gods_ no-! *pales as wall explodes behind him*

**America**: *ends up entering through hole in wall* What is it? Who's in danger? Where's the trouble?*looks around frantically in excitement*

THE HERO IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY! *strikes pose*

**England**: *groans*

**America**: *blinks* Huh? Iggy- (**England**: DON'T CALL ME THAT-!) were you the one calling for my help? *blinks*

Wooow... You scream like a girl! XD *lolz*

**England**: THAT WASN'T ME! YOU BLOODY WANKER! IT WAS THE DAMN AUTHORE- *blinks* What the hell? Where's she bloody go? *looks around for mysteriously vanished Authoress*

**America**: Riiiight... *thinks: _I think he's gone off the deep end, again..._*

**England**: You don't believe me. *frowns*

**America**: Oh, sure, I believe you! *sweats: _he is sooo off his rocker again... lol! 'off his rocker'... I bet he totally uses a rocker!_ imagines 'Iggy' sitting in a rocker knitting or something else 'un-awesome'*

... Pft-! *stifles laugh*

**England**: *frowns more* I'm telling you, she was here!

**America**: U-Uh-huh! *tears starting to swim, trying to keep from laughing*

**England**: Er... Alfred... Are you alright...? *sweats, backing up a bit: _I think he may have officially gone off the deep end..._*

**America**: Uh, y-yeah! I'm perfectly fine! *grins and strikes pose* Cuz, y'know...

**England**: *thinks: _Oh no... not this again... _groans mentally in anticipation*

**America**: I AM THE HERO-! *grins*

**England**: *twitches* Alright, I'm leaving now... *walks away*

**America** Wait, what? But-But Iggy!

**England**: I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT! ...Bloody Wanker-!

**America**: Wait~! *calls and chases after* You haven't told me what you need me to save you from~~!

**England**: THE ONLY THING I NEED TO BE SAVED FROM IT YOU! YOU BLOODY WANKER!

**America**: What~! That's not nice, Iggy-! Iggy? England~!

[both US & UK go off screen]

**Authoress**: *giggles off to the side, grinning* Lol! Now then~~ To end this chapter~~ =P

*turns to 'viewers/readers'*

Please Review and tell me what you think! XD

Flames will be used to... uh... Oh! TO HELP RUSSIA DEFEAT GENERAL WINTER! XD

**Russia**: *appears creepily out of nowhere* Yes... Become one with Russia, da~? *smiles*

**Authoress**: *screams* Eek~! XD RUSSIA-! *glomps*

I would sooo become one with yew~~ :hearts: *purr*

**Russia**: *smiles creepily* Why, thank you~~ You will now be one with Russia~~~ Kolkolkolkolkol...

**Authoress**: (O.0) *thinks: _Wait... doesn't that laugh mean he's feeling threatened...? Oh crap-!_*

Uh... R-Russi- Aaaah~~! *screams head off and runs off*

**Russia**: *blinks* Hmn? Where did Russia's little friend go...? *tilts head to the side innocently*

[Off to the side]

**Belarus**: *staring from a corner* Brother~~~ (*o*) *sends Belarus waves*

**Russia**: *shivers* Kolkolkol... Russia think he sh-should be going now... da...? *sweats and forces himself not to look towards the corner with the 'Belarus waves' emitting and scurries off*

Kolkolkol...

* * *

Hahaha... The A/N's as long as the Prologue! XD Don't worry, though~~ It'll be shorter from now on. x3

Anyways, REVIEWS PLEASE! x3

~~ Murasaki Argenteria; Notes End [10/13/2011]


End file.
